A Different Destiny
by Winddance111
Summary: When Maeve returns to stay with master Dim Dim, she meets his new apprentice Taven, will the two be able to put their differences aside and help save the Nomad and fight Rumina in the ultimate show down of black and white magic?


**Disclamer-This is a Season 3 Fanfic, if you are at all unhappy with Maeve being paired with another guy, then please do not continue to read this story. **

**I obvousily do not own any of AOS charactors.**

The sun was shining on the Island of Forscha, The island was covered in trees, and had white sandy beaches all around. The water was as blue and as clear as a diamond. The Island it self housed one small town. Which was called Forscha. The town was medium sized and the market place was always a busy place. On the island set atop a small hill lived Dim Dim. He and his new apprentice Taven lived in the small cabin and helped build the beautiful gardens.

Maeve awoke in a large bed. She looked around the room and wondered where she was. The room was small, with a desk a few feet from the bed and a trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Hello?" She called as she got out of the bed and made her way to the door. "Sinbad?" Suddenly she heard voices coming from down the hall. Maeve quickly grabbed for her sword and realized it was not in its sheath. The witch rolled her eyes and continued to follow the source of sound. When she rounded the corner and saw a young, dark haired man eating breakfast.

"Ah you have awoken" The man said.

"Where am I? and who are you" Maeve asked.

"I'm Taven and you are?" Taven asked politely even though he already knew her name.

"Meave. Now where am I?"

Taven was just about to answer when Dim Dim stepped into the room. "Maeve my dear is that you?" Maeve turns around and then runs towards Dim Dim to hug him. "Dim Dim, Its so good to see you"

"Its good to see you to my dear" Dim Dim said as he returned the hug.

"Dim Dim why am I here, where are Sinbad and the others?" Maeve asked puzzled.

"Come Maeve lets go talk in the gardens" The two of them began walking when Dim Dim Turned towards Taven who was still sitting at the table,

"Taven in a few minutes will you please bring out the conjuring bowl?"

"Yes Master Dim Dim" Taven replied as he continued to eat. Dim Dim smiled and looked back towards Maeve who was still looking at Taven

"Ah Maeve this way, Lets go. The Sorcerer said to Maeve as he led her towards the door.

"Who is Taven?" Maeve asked once she and Dim Dim were outside. "He has come under my care" but before I tell his story, I think you want to know you why you are here." Maeve just nodded and the two of them went to sit down on a bench which was over looking the gardens.

"Well I brought you back under my care."

"What?!, You why did you do that?! I was perfectly fine on the nomad with Sinbad and the others." The sorceress yelled at Dim Dim, then crossed her arms and groaned.

"Now Maeve it was for your own good"

"My own good?, I was doing perfectly fine back on the Nomad!"

"Maeve calm down child let me explain" Dim Dim put his hand on Maeves arm to try and relax the sorceress.

"Now the reason why I took you is simple, Rumina is growing stronger by the day. Her magic is growing more powerful and if I left you aboard the Nomad much longer she would have found you and hurt you and Sinbad and his crew. Which is why I have brought you back to stay with me.

"Maeve I hope you understand why I had to do this" said the Magican.

"Yes I do but, does Sinbad know I am alright?"

At this moment of time as if on cue, Taven stepped out from the house and walked across the gardens towards the seated couple. "Ah thank you Taven" the magician smiled then took the bowl from Taven and set it down on the floor. Taven then went to sit down beside Dim Dim opposite of Maeve. "Maeve dear before we go on I would like you to meet Taven, Taven this is Maeve." Dim Dim said while smiling brightly.

"it is a pleasure to meet one so beautiful, Taven said as he leaned over to reach for Maeves hand."

"Flattery will get you no where Mister" The Sorceress said bitterly while quickly removing her hand from Tavens. Taven whom was un hurt by the remark whispered into Dim Dims ear. "You were right she is very fiery." "

Oh yes she is just like I said, my son" Dim Dim whisperd back and then continued on with the discussion with Maeve.

"Yes Maeve to answer your question I have already told Sinbad and the crew that you will be staying with me to further practise your training." Dim Dim went on and puts his hands over the Cauldron and begins to concentrate. Soon a picture of the Nomad appeared. "Sinbad" Maeve whisperd almost like a caress, as a picture of Sinbad came into view. He was leaning against the railing watching the ocean, and seemed to be deep in thought. The veiw suddenly shifted towards a young dark haired woman who was leaning against the Mast, holding Dermott.

"Dim Dim, whos that woman?" Maeve's face grew dark and serious as she watched the newcomer gently stroking Dermott's chest.

"That is Bryn, She will prove to be a powerful asset to the crew in the future." "I see Dermott has taken a shine to her" Dim Dim said and then smiled. "Yes I guess he does," Meave replied not quite sure what to make of the woman. The vision of the Nomad suddenly stopped and Dim Dim stood up.

"Ah well, Taven why dont you take Maeve for a walk around, show her what the Island has to offer eh?"

"Of course Master Dim Dim" Taven stood up and started to walk towards a path which led towards a forest.

Meave stood hesitantly unsure whether or not she should go with him.

"Go with him, Maeve you might be surprised by who he is."

"What do you mean?" Maeve asked while watching Taven walk away.

"You and him share the same destiny."

"Dim Dim, if I'm not mistaken you said the same thing about Sinbad"

"Yes, I know I did my dear, but Taven and your Destiny is different"

"Different how?"

"That I cannot tell you, but dark times are approaching Maeve, You and Taven will find that out soon enough" Dim Dim then turned and headed back inside. Taven who had been walking suddenly realized that Maeve was not following him."Hey are you coming?" Taven called to Maeve in a sharp tone,

"Sheesh I'm coming, I'm coming" Maeve silently groaned to herself as she made her way down the path and soon caught up to Taven. The couple then silently walked down the path, toward the forest.


End file.
